Ultimatum - Game of Aces
by YnitOcelot
Summary: Part 2 in the Ultimatum line, I haven't figured out chapters so this'll have to do. Time is running out for Doyle. It's up to Bodie to find him.


*_Disclaimer* There are lawyers hovering outside my door in a legal fashion so I'll make this quick. No I don't own them. Yes I will only use them for entertainment purposes. _

_Warning: I got hold of a book of idioms while writing this._

"I can't believe Bodie would betray us like this!" Harrison raged, his tone sharpening with every indignant gesture.

"He hasn't betrayed us yet!" Murphy was shaking with a display of confused anger so uncharacteristic of his normally restrained manner.

"Every man has his breaking point" said Cowley in his plummy tone. Murphy noticed that his Scottish burr creeping into his voice as it did when he was uncertain.

"They obviously found his." Murphy muttered. The scared pitch that he had heard over the phone had disturbed him. Bodie, Bodie who was one of the toughest men he knew, was pleading with the bloke over that line. Pleading for what? Without realising it he was pacing in much the same manner as Bodie had been.

"What do we do?" Harrison beseeched Cowley. He seemed to snap out of his thoughts and ordered pointedly.

"First of all we don't panic, second you stop wearing a hole in my floor Murphy," Murphy stopped abruptly. "We find out where he is and bring him in for questioning. This cannot go any further until it has been investigated." Unexpectedly the phone rang and Cowley answered. His face becoming grim as he listened to the news he was being told. He hung up and said; "That's the first problem overcome, they've just arrested 3.7 trying to steal the new K4 Machine Gun blueprints."

"He's in here Mr Cowley. Those prints are worth a million pounds and he tried to walk out with them. Didn't put up a fight though, which I'm surprised about." The policeman's tone was reproachful. Cowley ignored him.

Cowley pushed open the door and was shocked when he saw one of his best agents. Bodie's eyes were deeply shadowed, his shoulders hunched and tense. There was two or three days' worth of stubble on his face. He was staring at his hands in shame; refusing to meet his boss' gaze.

"3.7?" no movement was evident from the sitting man. "Bodie!" Still he was silent. Cowley decided to launch his spiel, even if he appeared to be talking to himself. "I want to know Bodie what was going through your thick skull when you decided to take these plans. What you were thinking?" No response came from the arrested man. Cowley chose to lower his voice and say in quiet tones, "What did Danny do?" The effect was slight but the Major knew he was on the right track. Bodie remained still as though he was making up his mind what to do and then reached into his jacket. He extracted a battered envelope then passed it across the table. Slowly Cowley opened it and several brown curls fell into his open palm followed by a creased letter.

"He found my Room 101." The words were bitten down on, the quiet undercurrent of contained rage. Of all Bodie could have said Cowley was not expecting that. Not in those exact words. Bodie admitting he had a Room 101? He glanced at the evidence before asking;

"What was it?" He thought already knew but he had to have it confirmed.

"Ray."

Cowley sat back, drawing a hand across his eyes. Bodie hadn't twitched an eyelid but instead was crouched over the table, his hand crushing the envelope. Cowley didn't know what to say, it would certainly explain a lot, Bodie's reluctance and descent into crime. But Cowley wasn't head of CI5 for nothing. Already his sharp mind was turning over the facts and formulating plans.

"Tell me exactly what happened" Cowley was playing for time; Bodie looked up and started recounting in a dull monologue.

"I was at the pub, Thursday night you know, a few drinks, a pretty girl. So happens there's a nice one but unfortunately Doyle beat me to it," Bodie gave a flitting wry smile and Cowley found he could picture the scene clearly, "He left to get the round and this guy turns up at the table. Turns out it's Danny wanting me to do a job for him, I did a few operations with him when I was a merc. Anyway I told him I wasn't interested but he mentioned that he knew I was CI5."

"How would he know that?" Bodie shrugged and continued with his story, wanting to get it over with.

"It got pretty heated but he broke off when Ray got back. He left saying that I'll change my mind, I remember that he took a good long look at Ray before he went. Didn't really think about it then but I reckon he was sizing him up, memorising him. Of course he asked me about Danny but I shrugged it off. Forgot about it. The next thing I know I find that letter-" he gestured flatly to the packet on the table. "Telling me to wait by the phone, I checked around but…"

"They were telling the truth." Bodie nodded.

"He phoned, told me to get the 'prints else – else…" he trailed off, unable to continue.

"He'd kill Doyle." To his surprise Bodie shook his head.

"Not at once. I saw the things he did to them once the time was up. That's what really made me high-tail it outa there." He let his head drop to his chest. "He won't just kill him. I couldn't tell you 'cause, well, there would be consequences." The last word was slightly stressed giving everyone the impression that they certainly didn't want to find out what those would be.

Cowley sat quietly digesting the information. While he wouldn't admit it he was fond of his agents, particularly the Bistro Kids. He was worried about Doyle. He had one the sharpest minds he knew and was a crack shot with a gun along with other various weapons. But from what he's heard of Danny, including the recording, he felt in his bones how deep trouble the pair was in. Not least when this was all over the rollicking 3.7 was going to get for not reporting it. Endangering both of the pair's lives possibly. That could wait. Right now they needed to rescue Doyle from the hands of this madman.

Still he could understand. He hated to acknowledge it but he would have done the same.

Bodie was glancing up at the clock, something verging on panic in his handsome features.

"You've got to have the blueprints with you next time he phones." It wasn't a question. Bodie didn't ask how he knew, just concurred. "We'll go back to your flat and you get the time and place for the exchange."

"The call's coming soon."

"Then what are we waiting for laddie?"

The flat seemed deathly quiet; the three men sat staring at the phone as though it was a bomb about to go off. Bodie was fidgeting, running the story over in his head. But inside the small flames of hope were rising, growing. Cowley was sitting opposite; his fingers forming a steeple as he furtively watched Bodie. The man didn't even acknowledge him as his eyes bored a hole through the receiver. Eleven o'clock, on the dot, the shrill ringing started up. Bodie snatched it as Murphy fired up the recording.

"Do you have it?" Bodie nodded and then remembering that the man couldn't see him answered quietly.

"Yes."

"That wouldn't be a lie would it?" The voice was hard but even the elegant tones couldn't camouflage the glee in bringing him so low.

"Do you think I would lie in a situation like this?" Bodie's barely veiled hatred didn't aggravate the Danny as he ploughed on, pleased that his plan had worked so well.

"Now about the meeting place," Bodie held his breath. This could make or break the entire operation. "The warehouses by the docks, you know them?"

"Yes," Bodie hissed through his clenched teeth as he tried to keep a lid on his rage. How dare Danny do this! How… how dare he! If Ray… no, Doyle wouldn't give up on him - he wasn't going to think that way. Suddenly he was aware that Danny was speaking and pulled his thoughts back from his internal monologue edge.

"Be there at nine o'clock tomorrow morning with the plans. I will be waiting for ten minutes and if you don't show I'll kill him. Just remember, try to pull a fast one and I don't suppose he'll thank you for it. Besides, the delay proved to be…painful." Bodie froze - remembering the tape -and then shouted down the phone, forgetting the others in the room.

"He better be still alive!"

"For now" The conversation ended abruptly leaving Bodie standing stock still in the middle of the room. He couldn't quite remember getting up.

"I'll kill him. I will kill him." George Cowley was startled by the change that came over his agent's face.

"Bodie…" he warned. His agent looked at him in surprise as though he had forgotten he was there. But inside Cowley was marvelling at the friendship that had grown between the partners. He had never imagined that the mismatched pair would be so successful. Murphy attempted to calm his friend down.

"Just ten more hours Bodie, we can survive ten hours." The man turned away but Cowley caught his next words.

"He might not."

It was past one in the morning and Bodie was still pacing restlessly, his mind plagued with waking nightmares which were impossible to ignore. After attempting to follow Cowley's orders to sleep he wondered into the kitchen and pulled open the fridge, but as he was about to reach in his tired mind chided him forcefully.

_Do you think he's hungry? _

Bodie collapsed onto the sofa trying to do something productive with his inability to be any more help – at least until morning. Technically it was. Closing his eyes the nightmares became more and more vivid until they flew open again.

He felt so useless! He didn't know where Doyle was, he didn't know if he was hurt, he didn't even know if he was even still alive.

What made it worse was that it was his entire fault.

Finally fatigue combined with worry allowed a couple of hours of fitful, dreamless rest.

The day dawned bright and cold. Last night's rain had polished the stones and filled the Thames. This barely registered in the agent's mind as he steered his car down the street to the place. He could feel his heart thumping against his ribcage and all of a sudden one memory pounced on him in guilty tangle.

"_I always knew it you know, you're as mad as he is," he remembered saying._

"_Who?" asked Doyle._

"_The nutter! Could be anywhere couldn't he? Eh, a thousand yards, what's that a hit? Couldn't miss!"_

"_That's right, but he won't will he? Well, not yet anyway. He's teasing me! He's not just a nutter he's a sadistic nutter! He's setting me up!" _

"_Well you're just going to persevere and take it like a traditional nanny goat." He had smirked._

"'_Till he comes out to get me,"_

"_And then what?" _

"_You'll save me," _

You'll save me. That alone expressed it more than anything else ever could. Bodie narrowed his eyes. He was the one who had saved his friend from the sniper's bullet. He was the one who had found Doyle after he had been run over and abducted. He had an obligation. No that was wrong, he needed to because…well, because Doyle would do the same for him. He'd save him, joke about it for a while until the exact same happened to him and then it was Doyle's turn to laugh. However that didn't happen often. But he would always find him. That's was a partnership was. That's what friendship was.

Bodie stopped the car outside the meeting place and stepped out. His radio felt funny hidden in his coat but for some inexplicable reason the blueprints were as heavy as lead inside their plastic casing. Quietly he touched Doyle's ransom before starting towards the building. Then he turned back to the car and wrenched his gun from its hiding place. He wasn't going in unarmed.

The warehouse was dingy and dank. Rats scratched in squalid corners which were overflowing with masonry and long-forgotten waste. Bodie tried not to breathe in as he creaked the door open. He took a slightly hesitant step and squinted into the darkness. He felt exposed and vulnerable, like all his armour had been stripped away. _That was nothing to how Ray must be feeling right now he_ scolded himself creeping forwards with a new determination.

As his eyes got used to the half-light it became clear that Danny was playing games with him.

"Danny! Show yourself!" He yelled to the room. "C'mon Danny, quit playing games!" Nothing moved. He swore and started moving upstairs. All of a sudden he heard something. Bodie paused on the steps and strained his ears trying to pinpoint it. There it was again. It was faint and weak but it sounded like a tortured yelp. Automatically he recognised that could only be Doyle. Enraged Bodie leapt up the stairs no longer caring about potential snipers. All that mattered was to find his partner.

He flung open the door and what he saw inside made his breath catch in his throat. On the far side of the room Doyle was lashed to a chair, his hands pulled behind him, his head hung limply and his face was covered in slick crimson blood. Doyle's skin was deathly pale and he was bruised and cut through his tattered suit. For a brief terrified second he feared that he was too late, until he spotted his friend's chest shallowly rising and falling, each breath laboured. Concerned Bodie started towards him but when he was halfway there a voice broke the silence.

"Don't come any closer." Bodie stopped stock still, appalled by the weak order. With some difficulty Doyle raised his head and whispered, "Don't Bodie, it's a trap."

"Touching, really touching." Danny sneered as he stepped out of the shadows behind Doyle. He had a gun in his hand which he directed at Bodie. The other he gestured mockingly towards his captive. "Really Bodie, what happened to 'look out for number one'?"

"I changed." Danny smirked at him.

"Oh yes, you're a white hat now? I don't remember you being so honourable before."

"Listen Danny, do you want to reminisce about old times or do what we came here to do?" Bodie was losing his patience; he wanted Doyle out of there as quickly as possible.

"Suit yourself. Personally I prefer it this way." The man shrugged and then said offhandedly "Ever played poker?"

This statement threw Bodie. "Course I have. What of it?" Danny smiled wolfishly.

"Just to remind you that I hold all the cards in my hands," he swung the gun round towards Doyle, "so don't try any funny business. I want the blueprints." Bodie pulled the cylinder out of his jacket and tossed it across to him. The blond man caught it neatly. Danny's eyes glittered like a magpie's as he surveyed his prize.

"Where's the rest of the gang?" Bodie asked.

"Don't worry about that Bodie, it's just us." Bodie smiled.

"Good." He slipped a hand into his pocket and pressed the button.

The small team of six agents, including Murphy and Harrison, burst into the room with their guns drawn. Bodie also had his Smith and Wesson out and aimed at Danny's chest. His face was grim.

"Put the gun down Danny. You're outnumbered." Murphy ordered. "All your gang is in custody so you may as well go quietly." That wasn't quite true, but a similar team was rounding on the hideout as they spoke. Danny licked his lips, considering it, before dropping the gun on the floor. To Bodie's surprise he was smiling.

"So that's your ace up your sleeve. Is that it? That's pathetic."

"Shut up Danny or I will shoot you where you stand." 3.7 growled. Danny laughed.

"No you won't." He raised his hand and opened his fingers. "This is a Deadman Switch."

For a second Bodie's head reeled. He turned his eye back to Doyle and spotted what he had overlooked the first time. Something was strapped around his partner's throat. Danny confirmed his suspicions gleefully.

"Inside that is four pounds of C4 which, if detonated, will kill him instantly. This is my ace up my sleeve boys. Face it; I've trumped all your cards. You shoot me, Ray dies. Let me walk out and he lives. Not a hard choice really."

"We can't do that." Harrison informed him darkly.

"Too bad, really it's no skin off my nose whether he lives or dies." Bodie tightened his grip on his gun, his mind pedalling furiously. Danny was right; there was no way that they could stop him without endangering Doyle. Then he stopped. A ludicrous idea had lit up inside his head. He'd seen it be done before. It was possible although a million to one chance that it would work. Bodie fired.

Danny screamed in agony and dropped to the floor, his hand gushing blood. The bullet had gone straight through the bone. Scattered across the floor lay the remains of the switch, rendered useless by the destruction of the complicated inner parts. Bodie wasn't a class A marksman for nothing.

"Give it up Danny." Murphy moved towards him. "Either you're coming quietly or in a box." Danny looked up at him and Bodie's blood ran cold. Gone was the smooth exterior, leaving a sadistic and merciless madman.

"I choose a box." Without warning he recovered his gun and swung his arm round. The twin explosions echoed through the dilapidated building, but only one had found its mark. Danny slumped to the ground. Bodie didn't even spare the body a glance as he hurried across the room.

_Someone was talking to him. Doyle strained to hear the words through his ever-present blaze of pain. _

"_C'mon sunshine, we're going to get you out of here. Call an ambulance Murphy…" he didn't hear anymore as he finally gave in to the blackness at the edges of his vision._

Bodie watched as Ray slipped into unconsciousness, his eyes taking in the slight bluish tinge to his skin around his lips and fingers. As he sawed through the ropes holding him prisoner he could feel him shivering violently. Murphy was talking intently into his radio but Bodie didn't catch the words so intent he was on freeing his friend.

"How is he Bodie?" Bodie jumped when Cowley's voice startled him out of his thoughts. Quickly he recovered himself and repeated what the harassed doctor had shooed him away with.

"He's got a nasty head wound, coupla broken ribs, hypothermic. The quacks reckon he's dehydrated too. They're saying he's not gonna die, but he's in for a rough time. They're sedating him for twenty four hours." Cowley nodded, knowing what he had to say wasn't going to go down well but it had to be said.

"Bodie you should go home,"

"I would rather stay here sir."

"Bodie I am ordering you to go home." Seeing his agent begin to raise his objections he continued pointedly. "You haven't eaten or slept properly for nearly five days now, Doyle is not going to go anywhere and you wouldn't be permitted to see him anyway." Bodie looked crestfallen so Cowley said. "Ach, away with you! But I want to see you in my office first thing Friday morning. I need to have a discussion with you for being a pig-headed fool."

"Yes sir!" Instantly a glimpse of the old Bodie returned and he began towards the door. The quicker he followed Cowley's orders the quicker he could get back to the hospital. The quicker he could get back to Doyle. He knew what his opening line would be;

_I'm so sorry mate._


End file.
